Kaya Sees the World
by sydneyeliza
Summary: Kaya agrees to leave her town with Ashitaka, in escaping an arranged marriage.
1. Kaya, five years later

Kaya Sees the World  
  
"Ashitaka!"  
  
Kaya's eyes gleamed as she stood barefoot on the damp ground, watching her brother Ashitaka ride up. He was older now, his shoulders broader, but his eyes were still watching her with the warm expression. Only when he came close did she feel something strange-while he was still her brother, something seemed to have turned him into a stranger. The five years in which she had not seen him had turned him into even more of a man than she had remembered. Still, much like a little girl, she ran to his side.  
  
"Ashitaka." She threw herself against his side, or as far up as she could reach. Yakkul the elk nuzzled her shoulder, but she paid no attention. It felt so good to have her big brother at home again. When he had left, five years ago, she had believed that she would never see him again.  
  
Kaya was different now, thought Ashitaka, awkwardly rubbing the head of dark brown hair that rested on his thigh. She has become a woman in the time I have gone. He felt a pang of regret that he had not been here to see her grow up, and that pang grew sharper when Kaya drew back and he saw that she had grown taller and more beautiful. She reminds me of San.  
  
San. The word sent another pang through him, and he steeled himself. He had not planned to tell Kaya about the wolf girl; in fact he wasn't sure if he could tell Kaya anything. In those five years Kaya had been carefully sheltered, her ways curbed, and brought up to someday make the perfect wife. The girl looking up at him was no longer the little girl he remembered; she was a woman.  
  
"Oh, Kaya. You've grown so much." Much to Kaya's delight, Ashitaka dismounted and led Yakkul by the reins as they walked to the stables. "So tell me everything. How is everyone here?"  
  
"Good." Her eyes averted for a moment, and Ashitaka wondered if something was wrong. But she was still filled with girlish honesty, and in a moment she turned to him and blurted out, "Ashitaka, I am to be married within a few weeks."  
  
He could do nothing but stare for a moment. Kaya, his little sister, to be married? But then, he reminded himself, she was nearly fifteen years old.  
  
"That's.great," he mustered. She turned away.  
  
"Don't you understand? I don't want to marry him. He's twice as old as me and has not said more than ten words to me since we met. I would do anything to stay away from him."  
  
Ashitaka was silent, pondering this situation. "Kaya," he said finally, "come away with me."  
  
"But you're staying here, aren't you? You're finally home."  
  
"I don't have to." Ashitaka didn't add that part of his desire to return was to see San again. "Come with me, Kaya. No one will ever find you."  
  
"Oh Ashitaka." Kaya looked up at him, and was surprised to see that the light in his eyes was a different one. Five years ago, had he suggested such a plan, his eyes would have been dancing with a mischievous fire, but now they suggested something else. Perhaps there were secrets of his past that he didn't want to tell her about. She would wait to ask him. For now, he was her guardian angel, who would save her from the dreaded marriage.  
  
"Yes." She slipped her arms around him again. "I'll come with you."  
Okay, that was probably really screwed up, but I'll get back to this story soon. Please review ~ I'd love to see your comments! Oh yeah, and I don't own Princess Mononoke or have anything to really do with it-just love the movie. Arigatoo gozaimasu! 


	2. Kaya leaves her home

Kaya Sees the World  
  
"Kaya."  
  
She shook with fear at the sound of his voice, but knew she had no choice but to respond. Slowly she turned around and forced a smile onto her face.  
  
"Taro. It is a pleasure to see you."  
  
Taro smiled and moved to Kaya's side. "It pleases me to hear you speak so, Kaya. I am glad that you are no longer opposed to our wedding."  
  
Kaya managed to smile, swallowing back revulsion. She had told Taro and her parents that she would agree to marry him; only Ashitaka knew the truth. He was now planning means for their escape.  
  
"Come here, little Kaya." He reached out for her, but she bristled and slapped away his hand. His eyes grew dark with anger. "I'll teach you not to act like that!"  
  
Kaya ran barefoot until she was gasping with breath. Taro was out of sight now; for some reason he had chosen not to follow her. He had probably gone straight to her parents instead. Breathing heavily, Kaya leaned against a tree and considered her options. She certainly couldn't return home now. She would have to leave tonight. But was Ashitaka ready?  
  
She felt something nipping at her shoulder and gasped, but turned around and found only Yakkul. She ran her hand over his head for a moment, then deftly mounted the elk and hurried off. She had no notion of where the elk was taking her, but somehow they reached Ashitaka.  
  
"Ashitaka. I have to leave tonight." Kaya dismounted, her eyes wide with fear. She began to explain, but Ashitaka cut her off.  
  
"Then we will leave at once. I saw Taro storming by. He is certainly not happy with you, Kaya."  
  
"I slapped him." Her voice trembled with fear.  
  
Ashitaka stopped to look at her with wonder, and his face suddenly broke into a smile. "Did you really? I would say that served him right. Get on, Kaya." He gave her an unneeded leg up and mounted Yakkul himself. Together they rode off into the darkness of the woods. Kaya looked back at the town in which she had grown up and would now, most likely never return. As the wise woman had said for Ashitaka, she was now dead to the people of her town forever.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kaya. Kaya, wake up."  
  
"Must I already?" Kaya opened one eye and lazily sat up. They had ridden for nearly a whole day and night, and Kaya had found the journey difficult in her long dress.  
  
"Yes. We are almost there. Can you hear their voices?"  
  
Kaya stretched and looked up. Off in the distance, she could hear voices of men yelling and she could see clouds of smoke rising.  
  
"It's Irontown," explained Ashitaka. "This is where I spent the last five years." He thought for a moment, wondering whether or not to tell Kaya about San. "Lady Eboshi will be waiting for us." He ended his explanation abruptly, and Kaya did not ask for more.  
  
The town grew closer and closer as they rode down the hill, and Kaya watched her new home grow larger. Filled with fascination, she stared at the industry of the town. It was certainly well built. Perhaps Ashitaka had helped with its construction.  
  
But however it looked, this was to be her new home; and she would have to do the best to fit in among the people here. For she would never go home, and would soon become Kaya of Irontown. 


	3. Mysteries

Kaya Sees the World, Chap. 3  
  
Kaya had never seen that glow in Ashitaka's eyes before he had left on his long journey. She vowed not to ask him what it was, but to find out for herself. It was as if he was longing for something forbidden and dared not tell anyone.  
  
Ashitaka led Kaya into the town, greeting several of the villagers. Kaya shrank behind her brother at first, not sure of what was going on, but decided that if she was going to make this her new home, she had better get out there and meet her new friends.  
  
"Ashitaka." A burly, gruff-looking man came up to meet them. Ashitaka nodded in greeting. "Lady Eboshi is waiting to see you."  
  
"Thank you, Gonza." Ashitaka offered no introductions and rode off, leaving Kaya curious and Gonza staring inquisitively after the girl.  
  
"He is Lady Eboshi's general," explained Ashitaka as they approached the new building where Lady Eboshi lived. He gave Kaya a hand to help her off Yakul. Together they entered and Ashitaka called out, "Lady Eboshi?"  
  
She was facing away from them, but once she turned around Kaya had to stifle a gasp. The woman was young and an image of perfection, but despite all her beauty Kaya could tell that she had been through a lot. When Lady Eboshi smiled and approached them, her dark cloak rippled gently, revealing that the right sleeve of her matching dark gown was empty. Kaya glanced questioningly at Ashitaka, but his face remained impassive. Perhaps she had lost her arm in a time of the past that he did not care to remember. She added that to the list of things she would have to figure out for herself.  
  
"Ashitaka, I am glad that you have come back safely. And who is this young woman you have brought with you?" Lady Eboshi leaned closer. "She has your eyes, Ashitaka."  
  
"Yes, this is my sister Kaya," Ashitaka explained briefly. "I have brought her with me to escape an arranged marriage. She will be staying here with me."  
  
"I am sure that the women will love to meet her," said Lady Eboshi kindly, and Kaya discovered that she was already beginning to like this woman. She watched in fascination as she managed to serve tea with only one hand. Ashitaka moved over to the table, and after a moment's hesitation she followed.  
  
They sipped and spoke of current issues in Irontown for a while, with Ashitaka becoming more and more interested in his tea. He had been staring at it for nearly a whole minute when he lifted his head and said softly, "Has San been here?"  
  
Lady Eboshi answered "no", and did not look at him while doing so.  
  
"I see," said Ashitaka, and returned to his tea. Lady Eboshi did the same. Kaya glanced from one impassive face to the other and wondered who this San was. What other secrets was Ashitaka keeping from her? She would find out sooner than she intended. 


	4. Kaya ventures into the forest

Kaya Sees the World, Chap. 4  
  
"I am so tired," groaned Ashitaka, and proceeded to stretch out and lie down right under a tree just outside the walls of Irontown. "You can do some exploring, Kaya, but don't go far. You can take Yakul. And don't get lost."  
  
"I wont," said Kaya, and wished that she wasn't wearing such a long dress in the current fashion. It simply wasn't efficient for climbing on and off of an elk. At last she got herself on top of the elk and rode off. Unlike Ashitaka, she was filled with pent-up energy and couldn't wait to explore the woods.  
  
The sunlight streamed through the thick canopy of treetops like a shredded sheet of gold, making Kaya's hair shine different colors. She was too intrigued by the various plants and trees around her to notice anything else, even the crackling of leaves behind her.  
  
Yakul brought her to a mystical-looking pond, which puzzled her, but obviously pleased the elk, as he trotted straight to the water's edge and began to drink. Kaya took this time to study her surroundings, and felt a slight weight on her right shoulder. She turned to see a tiny white creature-or was it a creature?-that was not nearly six inches tall. As she watched in horror, its head (which consisted of no features save for three holes) began to spin.  
  
Kaya shrieked and began thrashing around wildly, trying to throw the creature off. "ASHITAKA!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Ashitaka was fast asleep under the tree and didn't hear his sister's scream, nor did he hear the splash as she fell into the water.  
  
Kaya rose sputtering to the surface of the water, and suddenly got the eerie feeling that she was being watched. She tread water silently for a few minutes, staring around for any signs of movement, but found none. Dripping with water, she climbed onto shore, her wet skirt clinging to her legs. Yakul eyed her curiously.  
  
In the woods, San watched the girl with a mixture of curiosity and anger. She had never been able to forgive the humans for what they had done to her forest, although after five years some of it had been restored. And this girl was most certainly a human, albeit an interesting one.San watched her struggle onto the elk. Didn't she know there were easier ways to do that?!  
  
She was alone this time and had brought only her spear, but she was not afraid of being attacked. Silently, with a stealth accumulated from years of practice, she stepped closer to the girl.  
  
"Go," Kaya insisted, but Yakul seemed to have suddenly taken root in the ground and refused to move. Growing desperate, Kaya shouted, "Move!!"  
  
Yakul's unpredictable head movements suddenly stopped, and he stared towards the forest. Terrified, Kaya followed his gaze-and found herself staring at another girl who appeared to be about twenty years old. She was certainly not normal though; she was dressed in furs and carried a spear. She stared back at Kaya, and for several moments nothing was said.  
  
Then, quite without warning, Yakul galloped over to San and nuzzled her. San laughed and stroked his nose, while Kaya watched in fear. Slowly San's gaze traveled to Kaya, and she felt a shock of recognition. She has Ashitaka's eyes, she thought. Ashitaka had left nearly two months ago, for the very first time, and she didn't know where he was. Suddenly anger was boiling up in her-anger that Ashitaka had gone, anger at what had happened to her forest, but mostly anger that this girl was sitting here before her reminding her of the man she loved. Tears prickled in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them show. She was brave and the best way to conquer a problem was to face it head-on. She threw back her hair-grown long now, and faced Kaya squarely.  
  
"I am San," she said, "and who are you?" 


	5. Kaya meets San

Kaya Sees the World, Chap. 5  
  
San?  
  
The word reverberated in Kaya's head. This was San? And what did Ashitaka have to do with this wild woman anyway?  
  
San took a step towards her, and Kaya drew back. Slowly, she answered, "My name is Kaya. I am new to Irontown."  
  
Once again San was struck by the similarity between Kaya and Ashitaka. Were they related? She longed to ask, yet she couldn't let herself because this girl was a human and she hated all humans. Except for Ashitaka.San stroked Yakkul's nose some more, giving herself some time to think. Kaya sat silently and said nothing.  
  
San's hand stopped, and slowly her gaze traveled up to meet Kaya's. She had Ashitaka's eyes, but there was more to it. Their features were shaped alike; had Kaya cut her hair and fashioned it the way Ashitaka did, they might have been twins.  
  
Kaya sensed that this girl recognized her, and suddenly blurted out, "Do you know my brother Ashitaka?"  
  
Brother? The word knocked San back a step. Ashitaka had a sister? She was tempted to ask if she had information about Ashitaka's whereabouts, but didn't let herself trust Kaya. Hope welled up in her when she looked up at the girl's face, and she did her best to mask it.  
  
"Yes, I do," she said curtly, and without another word turned and disappeared into the woods. Something brushed against her neck and fell, but she didn't stop to retrieve it, nor did she care.  
  
Kaya watched her disappear, filled with confusion. There was no mistaking that glow in San's eyes-it was the same dark glow she had seen in Ashitaka's eyes. He was in love with her, and she with him. But why would Ashitaka love someone as wild and crazy as San, especially when she was so cold?  
  
Kaya bent down and picked up the object that San had dropped, then gasped. It was her crystal dagger, the one she had given Ashitaka five years ago when he had left.  
  
She turned Yakkul around and rode back to Irontown, where Ashitaka was still snoring under the tree. She hopped off of Yakkul and entered Irontown where curious gazes still followed her. Realizing that she had nowhere to do, she stood for several moments, looking around her.  
  
"Kaya?" Kaya whirled around to face a woman not much older than herself. "I'm Toki. Why don't you come and stay in our place with us?"  
  
Nodding, Kaya followed her and Toki led her to a large wooden cabin. Smoke billowed out of the chimney and Kaya could hear laughing voices inside. She was easily accepted by the women and found that she liked them too. During dinner they were all laughing and sharing stories when Kaya suddenly interjected, "Do any of you know San?"  
  
There was silence for a while, and then Toki cleared her throat and looked down, not meeting Kaya's eyes as she said, "The wolf girl. We have not seen her in many months." Kaya said nothing more and ate in silence.  
  
That night she dreamed that she was alone and lost in the forest, screaming out Ashitaka's name. The forest had darkened considerably and Kaya ran on and on, screaming, then suddenly tripped over a rock. Angry red eyes glared at her out of a face clouded by hate. She covered her head with her hands and felt the demon's worms dripped onto her body. Then San was there, fighting back the demon, protecting Kaya. Kaya slowly raised her head and saw someone else riding towards them. Ashitaka?  
  
"San! San!" "Ashitaka!"  
  
San was crouched outside the cabin beside the woods. Where was Ashitaka? She had come to find him at once, naturally; if Kaya had found a way to come then surely Ashitaka had come with her. He was late for their meeting. She pressed a hand to her throat and in shock, realized that the crystal dagger was gone. With a sinking feeling she realized that it had probably fallen off when she had turned away from Kaya, and she had no time to go and retrieve it.  
  
Kaya woke with a start, but the voices kept calling. She turned around and saw that Toki and the other women were still fast asleep. Soundlessly she crept out of her straw mattress and exited the cabin.  
  
Two dark figures were standing to the right of the cabin, off towards the trees. Kaya watched in wonder as they held each other close, and stifled a gasp when she heard Ashitaka's voice.  
  
"San. Thank goodness you're safe, San. I've missed you so much." "Oh, Ashitaka."  
  
Kaya felt as if she were intruding upon their privacy and drew back into the cabin where she lay awake in silence for many hours. 


	6. Lady Eboshi

Kaya Sees the World, Chap. 6  
  
Before I start this chapter, I want to say thanks to Nogard and Renegade Seraph for reviewing this story. In fact I wrote Chapters 1 + 2 and forgot about it for a long time - after the first review reminded me about it I had to actually rewatch Princess Mononoke to refresh my memory. Thanks guys!!  
  
Now to start the story:  
  
Kaya's days in Irontown had fallen into a routine. She spent her nights in the women's' cabin and during the days, helped with working the bellows and various other tasks. Once in awhile she would take a walk through the forest, but had not seen San, nor had she asked Ashitaka or anyone else about her.  
  
She saw Ashitaka from time to time, usually during mealtimes, but they rarely spoke, even then. Kaya wondered about her royal family back at home and wondered if they had sent out a search party for her. She briefly toyed with the idea of sending them a letter to tell them that she was well, but knew it would only lead to her returning and marriage to Taro. The name still sent a shiver down her back.  
  
She had never asked Ashitaka about San, nor did he tell her anything about her.  
  
She had found herself spending a good deal of time with Lady Eboshi. Despite her missing arm, the young woman was proving more and more agile by the day (and seemed to depend less and less on Gonza). Kaya had often noticed the women making fun of him, and Lady Eboshi admitted to telling them that men could not be trusted. Gonza did not seem to find this funny. In fact, it seemed to Kaya that she had never seen him smile, but these days he seemed to be in a particularly bad mood. If Lady Eboshi noticed, she made no comment.  
  
Often Lady Eboshi invited Kaya over for tea, and over a period of time she told Kaya the story of what had happened when Ashitaka had first come. Kaya made polite comments at first, listening carefully for any hint of San, the wolf girl, but eventually worked up the courage to ask about her.  
  
"The Princess of Beasts." Lady Eboshi looked away from a moment before her gaze returned to the teacup, which her hands cupped. "Ashitaka.I suppose he always had something from her from the very beginning, but it took her awhile to return those feelings. She and I were archenemies for a long time.both trying to kill each other. Since I." she looked down at her stump of an arm-".since we rebuilt Irontown, I have not seen her, but we seem to be on fairly good terms. At least we're not attacking each other anymore," she said, a faint trace of a smile on her lips now.  
  
Kaya smiled too, but it did not mask her true expression of seriousness. "Lady Eboshi.if you don't mind telling me, why did you and San want to kill each other?"  
  
Lady Eboshi smiled thinly. "It was my fault, I suppose.and a long story behind it. To make it short, San was desperate to protect the forest, and she was angry with us for having killed so many animals and destroying the forest. Do you remember the boar?"  
  
Kaya thought back to that fateful day five years ago and shivered. "Yes.I do." Lady Eboshi turned her head, her eyes deep and troubled. "He was Lord Okkoto.who became a demon.we were responsible for that as well, I suppose.then we tried to kill the forest spirit.San was desperately against that as well, but fueled by the anger from the deaths of our men caused by her wolves.we pushed on."  
  
Kaya came closer and put her arm around Lady Eboshi. Smiling, the young woman returned the gesture, the tea forgotten.  
  
Gonza walked in at this time. "I believe they have designed yet another rifle for you to inspect, Milady. They are requesting your presence."  
  
"Thank you, Gonza." Lady Eboshi rose to her feet. "Kaya, I will speak with you later. Thank you for stopping by."  
  
"It was my pleasure," said Kaya.  
  
No sooner had Lady Eboshi left did Gonza turn on her with an evident glare. Kaya didn't notice; she was turned around and was clearing the table.  
  
"Never mind that. Leave at once."  
  
Kaya was not used to Gonza's harsh tone and turned around to face him, surprised. "But-"  
  
"Get out."  
  
Only too glad to obey despite her confusion, Kaya hurried out. Just outside the cabin, she saw something tiny and white and got down on all fours to inspect it.  
  
It was one of those creatures she had first seen in the forest, a tiny thing with a human-like body and three holes in its head. She watched in suspense, expecting its head to spin around, but instead the lowest hole took on a crescent-moon shape facing downward, giving the face a terrified expression. The creature turned and ran towards the forest, magically vanishing as it ran.  
  
Kaya wondered what it could possibly mean as she walked away.  
  
Kaya borrowed Yakkul and mounted him, planning to go out into the forest, but a voice stopped her. She turned to see Lady Eboshi and Gonza walking towards the bellows. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was gravely disturbing about that sight. She turned Yakkul around and silently followed them at a distance.  
  
They entered the house containing the bellows and Kaya followed. Instead of following the hallway that would have led to where the women worked, they took a different passage-one that Kaya had never noticed existed before. Lady Eboshi didn't seem surprised, however, and this puzzled Kaya.  
  
The door at the end opened into a room of flames-Kaya's first impression. In a moment she realized that this was where the actual fire was. There was space around the fire, and Gonza led Lady Eboshi in.  
  
Kaya heard Lady Eboshi's voice, now full of confusion. "Here? What could you possibly wish for me to see here, Gonza?"  
  
"Just over here-there's a bit of a hazard, Milady-look down there-"  
  
Lady Eboshi stepped closer and glanced down where Gonza was pointing. Kaya opened her mouth to scream as Gonza's arm extended out toward her, but it was too late.  
  
It was just a little nudge in the right direction. 


	7. Kaya's Loss

Kaya Sees the World, Chap. 7  
  
Kaya watched, horrified, as Lady Eboshi fell into the fire, her scream resonating around the room. Moments later she discovered, to her horror, that she had been screaming as well, giving away her location. Gonza turned to look at her then, pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
The look chilled Kaya to her bones. She whirled Yakkul around and raced out of there as quickly as the elk could possibly run, stopping only when they reached the edge of the woods. Kaya jumped off of the elk and sank to her knees, gasping for breath.  
  
Before she knew it, a rough hand was on her shoulder. Kaya gasped, but the other hand was on her mouth, roughly forcing her around. She could feel numerous blisters and calluses rubbing against her skin. Her eyes widened to see Gonza's murderous face, although she already knew it was him.  
  
"Not a word to anyone," he breathed. "Or I will kill you.you and that damnable brother of yours. Do we have an agreement?"  
  
Kaya could only stare, wide-eyed. This seemed to only fuel his anger and he shook her violently. "Do you understand me?!"  
  
"Un!" Kaya made a sound of agreement; with her mouth covered she could not speak.  
  
Gonza glared at her for a moment more, then released her and stomped away. Kaya collapsed to the floor, struggling to stop her uncontrollable shaking.  
  
Time passed, but she didn't realize it. She didn't know how many hours she kneeled there beside the forest, shaking with fear and horror. She heard the screams of Toki and the other women as they hurried to the fire-and relived Lady Eboshi's death over and over again, not knowing how to stop. Her best friend in her new life, closer to her than even her brother.dead and murdered just like that.  
  
The tears dripped from Kaya's face and fell to the soft ground, forming a puddle in front of her knees. She gasped in surprise, finally realizing that she was still here.  
  
"Kaya."  
  
Kaya screamed and jumped up, running into the woods like a madwoman. She could hear her attacker following close behind, and thought that Gonza was here to kill her, just as he had done her best friend.Kaya tripped over a branch and fell headfirst into the water.  
  
"Kaya!"  
  
The water finally cleared out of her eyes and allowed her to take in the sight of Ashitaka, standing with Yakkul's reins in his hands. "Kaya.are you crazy?" He pulled his little sister up and onto his elk with one hand. He didn't ask any questions, for which Kaya was grateful.  
  
They held a funeral service for Lady Eboshi, with Gonza presiding over as the new ruler of Irontown. He kept shooting icy glares at Kaya (each of which chilled her to the bone) and kept an annoyingly close eye on her. Ashitaka seemed not to notice.  
  
Toki and the other women wept incessantly. Kaya realized that not long ago she would have grieved with them, but now she was in a completely different situation. She was horrified to find that she not only couldn't mourn Lady Eboshi properly; she was too full of anger and frustration to feel any sorrow at all. Nevertheless, she kept her head bowed and a solemn expression pasted to her face, for fear of what Gonza might do to Ashitaka and herself.  
  
She strewed her starflowers over the casket. She had picked them earlier in the day; by now their stems were wilting and the leaves droopy, but the tiny white flowers stood out like stars in a dark night. Kaya lingered for a moment and caught Gonza's disapproving eye. Quickly she backed away.  
  
Lady Eboshi was buried just outside her beloved cabin, in a secluded spot surrounded by flowers that the women had planted for her. Kaya rarely visited it, because of the feelings that it brought her. Emotions of regret, anger, and guilt surged through her every time she laid starflowers on the grave. She felt that somehow she ought to avenge her best friend's death, but didn't know how that might possibly be done. It annoyed her to see the women still weeping every hour of the day, although she was beginning to feel their loss.  
  
Gonza, however, wasted no time lamenting his dead mistress. He had plans for Irontown-and they were big plans. In no time at all Irontown had become the Irontown of the past, only with a stricter, harsher ruler bearing down on them. 


	8. San again

Kaya Sees the World, Chap. 8  
  
The women gasped for air as they worked at their new jobs-pumping the bellows once again, only now harder and longer, often with Gonza overseeing them (which consisted of a lot of yelling and cursing at them).  
  
Kaya was among these women now, and she worked her shifts without complaint. Gonza had plans to build a bigger Irontown, cutting down much of the forest to do so. Toki disagreed with this and told him so, but Gonza turned a deaf ear to her, speaking to her only when he decided that she wasn't working hard enough. Some of the women talked of returning to the brothel.  
  
Ashitaka was frustrated as well. He watched Gonza working his sister and her friends mercilessly, and couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Gonza had not grieved over Lady Eboshi at all; instead he had jumped at the chance to take control of Irontown for himself. Yes, something was very wrong.  
  
Kaya was different too, and now matter how she tried to hide it, Ashitaka could tell despite the years they had spent apart. He saw the fear in her eyes, despite the mask of happiness that she wore day after day.  
  
After one particularly bad scolding, Kaya fled to the forest and found herself at the water's edge, gasping. The tears fell unchecked from her overflowing eyes and destroyed one another's ripples on the surface of the water. She stared miserably at her tearful reflection and after awhile, grew tired of the unsightly image and slapped the water with her hand.  
  
The wolf's ears pricked at the sound. No animal ever made that sound, unless they had taken a surprise fall. Cries and sobbing followed it. The wolf made a deep growl and started towards the sound.  
  
San was not far away and when she saw her wolf brothers turning away she followed them. When they stopped, she came to their side and brushed away a curtain of branches. Her eyes widened.  
  
Ashitaka's sister-here again?  
  
As she watched in shock, the girl reached into her pocket and drew out something that shone in the sunlight, so brightly that it temporarily blinded San.  
  
Kaya stared at the crystal dagger, remembering better times-teatimes with Lady Eboshi, playing with rag dolls when she was young, Ashitaka taking her for rides on Yakkul when he was only a young elk. Another racking sob broke free from her throat and her hand closed over the sharp blade, cutting two deep marks on her palm. Upon opening her hand her tears fell on her hand and diluted the dark red. Kaya raised her hand and thrust the dagger into the woods, as far as she could.  
  
The action caught San by surprise, but nevertheless she caught it easily with no damage to her own rough hands. Kaya's blood shone bright on it.  
  
Kaya rested on her knees, expecting to hear the sound of the dagger falling into a bed of dried leaves, but there was none. After a moment she raised her head and turned to look behind her.  
  
The wolf girl!  
  
She stood with the dagger in hand, not twitching a muscle. Kaya stared in fear, her eyes widening as she stepped back.  
  
"Careful there." San spoke carelessly. "You don't want to fall in yet again, do you?"  
  
Kaya's eyes widened until San imagined them popping out of their sockets. They filled with tears and the girl made no effort to restrain the unchecked flow. San didn't know why she did it, but she walked over and locked her arms around the girl. Kaya didn't stop her.  
  
"By the way, thank you for returning my dagger," said San, in an easy voice.  
  
"Your dagger?" Kaya looked up at her in surprise.  
  
"Yes, Ashitaka gave it to me," said San. She glanced down at the crystal blade and twirled it between her fingers. Kaya followed the movement with her eyes. The rotating blade was reflected in her pupils.  
  
"Oh," she said quietly. "I gave it to him.when he first left our village, more than five years ago."  
  
"I see." San decided that she might as well get to know this girl. "Want to come for a ride?"  
  
"All right." Kaya approached San's wolf brothers hesitantly as they growled and bared their teeth at her, but calmed down immediately at just one word from their human sister.  
  
"We might as well get to know each other better. You can start by telling me your name."  
  
"I'm Kaya." 


	9. Kaya gains an ally

Kaya Sees the World, Chap. 9  
  
dragoninmyroom: Firstly, thanks for reviewing my story. I haven't watched the movie in ages and therefore don't remember anything specific about Gonza being in love with Lady Eboshi (albeit he did seem obsessive about defending her) but it seems quite possible that you're right, judging from his actions. For the sake of this fanfic, though, I'm fiddling around with the peoples' personalities a little (  
  
It had been so long since San and the late Lady Eboshi had seen each other. Each had chosen to stay in their own separate worlds, with as little interaction as possible. In some ways Ashitaka had been the bond between them, but neither minded that.  
  
Kaya rode alongside San, reciting her entire story in bits and pieces, starting from Ashitaka's departure from their home town to Lady Eboshi's death at Gonza's hands. San listened with few interjections until the entire story had escaped her new friend's lips. Using what was left of the old broken string of leather, she managed to retie the dagger around her neck. Kaya didn't object.  
  
As Kaya related the story of her best friend, San felt herself touched by the girl's deep hurt although she herself had never had a best friend, save for her wolf brothers and sisters. She realized that as a royal child, Kaya had never been permitted to play very much with other children her age due to their inferior status. She wasn't sure when it happened, but before long she was very much taken with Kaya, despite the fact that this girl was telling her the story of the death of the woman she had hated. A year ago she would have gleefully celebrated, but now she was grieving with Kaya.  
  
Kaya found it especially difficult to talk about their last tea party. "She told me about you," she said quietly.  
  
"Really? What did she say?" asked San. Her wolf family's ears pricked up upon hearing this.  
  
"She told me briefly of.of what happened between you.your wolves-Ashitaka- she seemed to think that it was mostly her fault. She was sorry for what she did."  
  
"It was mine too," said San softly, finally admitting what had taken her ages to accept. For months she had been haunted by images of boars turned to demons, forests, ablaze with fire-  
  
Kaya's sniffle brought her back to reality. She turned to look tenderly at her, and realized that Kaya was struggling to hide the fact that she was crying. Kaya let go of the wolf's thick fur to wipe her eyes, but just at that moment the wolf jounced a little while stepping over a rock and accidentally knocked Kaya off.  
  
San jumped off her wolf instinctively and the wave of terror washed over her before she could figure out why she cared so much. "Kaya? Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
San helped her back to her feet. "You aren't very used to riding a wolf, are you? We're going to have to get you something else to ride. What are you used to, Ashitaka's elk?"  
  
"Yes, he's fine," said Kaya, feeling a laugh bubble up inside her. She dried her tears and bravely climbed back onto the wolf.  
  
"So how is Irontown these days?" asked San, feeling as if that moment had broken the tension between them.  
  
"Not so great, now that Lady Eboshi is gone. Gonza.the guy who used to protect her." At San's face of disgust, she laughed-actually laughed for the first time after her beloved Lady Eboshi's death-and continued. "He's now in charge of the town now, and he's working everyone like crazy. A lot of the women are speaking of returning to the brothel."  
  
"Why him and not Ashitaka?" asked San earnestly.  
  
"I don't know. After Lady Eboshi's death.everyone was absolutely grief- stricken; we all loved her so much. I think Gonza pretty much just took advantage of that and decided to take over."  
  
"Very power-hungry, isn't he?" commented San, mildly this time.  
  
Kaya looked at San in surprise. "You don't think he killed her.for power?"  
  
"I really don't know. He was always very protective of her, but at the same time became infuriated when the women always teased him. You know that Lady Eboshi never trusted men, and to her-and the women of Irontown-they were always of an inferior status. I wouldn't be very surprised if he decided to take revenge."  
  
They rode in silence back to the edge of the forest, Kaya pondering upon this new concept. San stopped her wolves when they came to the clearing and the smoke issuing from the fire became clear.  
  
"I should go now," said Kaya regretfully; she had truly enjoyed getting to know San better.  
  
"All right. Come down and visit me again," said San, a smile on her lips now. "And Kaya?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll help you defeat that Gonza someday. Lady Eboshi was and will always be right. You can't trust men."  
  
Kaya laughed suddenly. "And what about Ashitaka?"  
  
San blushed a deep shade of red, something she hated doing. "Well.he's.well, an exception.?"  
  
Kaya laughed again, and it was a deep laugh of pure joy. "Thank you, San. I'll come back soon."  
  
San remained at the edge of the forest waving. Kaya rode back to Irontown, and for the first time since Lady Eboshi's death, wasn't afraid of Gonza. She had San on her side now. 


	10. Gonza has suspicions

Kaya Sees the World, Chap. 10  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! ( You guys have been great!  
  
Gonza watched the women working with a hawk-like eye and personality. He would not tolerate any slacking or complaining-not that any of them really did; they were all terrified of him, and this pleased him greatly.  
  
Irontown was coming along exactly how he wanted it-the way it had been before the fiasco with the forest spirit. A smile came over his face as he remembered this, but it quickly faded into a frown as he turned to study the youngest girl working hard at the bellows.  
  
Kaya felt none of the usual soreness after a strenuous period of pumping the bellows. Unconsciously she had allowed a little smile to play onto her face, for she was thinking of San and her promise to help her. The last time that she had sat around a fire telling stories late at night and laughing with the rest of the women seemed an eternity away. Gonza's regimen was a strict one and he was the only one it suited.  
  
Wisely Ashitaka had chosen to stay out of as much as he could, but there was certainly nothing he could have done to avoid being dragged in by Gonza a few moments later.  
  
"Your sister." Gonza pointed at her with a rough finger.  
  
Ashitaka stared at Kaya, feeling a sense of fear and suspicion swirling in his stomach. Despite being away from Kaya for so long, he knew that smile all too well. Kaya apparently had some little secret of her own, and knowing Gonza, he would do anything to get it.  
  
"What about her?" Ashitaka asked in a creditably nonchalant voice.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't see it. That smirk on her face. What does this sister of yours know?"  
  
"Nothing that I know of," replied Ashitaka, which was certainly true.  
  
Gonza growled fiercely, which had most of the women looking up and shrinking in fear. Ashitaka stood immobile in front of him, however, being sure to keep his face devoid of all emotion.  
  
"Get out." With a rough push, Ashitaka flew out the door. "Get back to work!" he yelled at the women, then stomped out himself.  
  
Kaya was still afraid to tell the women her secret, but knew now that Ashitaka himself was in a very vulnerable position as well. Telling him that Gonza had killed Lady Eboshi would be handing him a death certificate.  
  
For now, San was the only person she could trust. But with Gonza watching her every hour of the day, she couldn't risk visiting her only ally.  
  
In fact, it was several months before Kaya managed to slip away during her brief lunchtime. Ashitaka was using Yakkul to carry materials for a new house Gonza was constructing, so she was resigned to walking on foot. She ran quickly, the thick soles of her feet hardly feeling the cool soil beneath them.  
  
She entered the forest gasping for breath and looked around wildly for San. Quietly she called out her name.  
  
San was lying lazily by the water, but her wolf brothers' ears' perked up immediately at the sound. "There is someone calling you," growled one of them.  
  
With a sigh, San stood up and walked slowly towards the sound. She failed to hold back a yawn but her eyes widened upon seeing Kaya.  
  
"Kaya! What are you doing here? And without Yakkul.?" but Kaya cut her off.  
  
"We don't have much time, San. Gonza knows something's up. We-"  
  
"KAYA!"  
  
San grabbed Kaya and threw her aside into the underbrush. Terrified, Kaya crept under the half-unearthed roots of an old tree and hid there, breathing heavily. But even the sound of her own heavy breathing couldn't block out the sounds of marching footsteps. 


	11. The end of Gonza's Irontown

Kaya Sees the World, Chap. 11  
  
"Kaya!"  
  
Ashitaka was ahead, but by only a few feet. Yakkul crashed forward through underbrush, covering both him and his master with scratches, but neither cared.  
  
Ashitaka's heart was thumping against the walls of his rib cage. Gonza knew. Kaya had known something all along, and he didn't even have time to rage at why she hadn't told him. What did she know that Gonza was so desperate to keep covered up?  
  
San stood poised, with her spear in hand. She didn't dare to look behind her for fear that she would give Kaya's position away, but she desperately hoped that the girl had found a good hiding place where she would be safe. Her wolf brothers growled menacingly, one on either side of their human sister.  
  
"Kaya!"  
  
There was the voice again. San stepped to the left, trying to see who it was, but a moment later something big and brown crashed through the woods and slammed into her. San shrieked and was pushed to the ground. She squirmed and rolled around, trying to avoid the animal's hooves. A moment later a second body crashed down on top of her, followed by a series of grunts.  
  
"Ashitaka?" Her wolves were now attacking the animal-which she realized to be Yakkul-so she quickly ordered them to stop. "Ashitaka! What's-"  
  
"Kaya." He cut her off, fear glazing his eyes. "Where is she?"  
  
"Ashitaka, she's safe for now-what's going on-?"  
  
"I don't have time, San! Where is she? Gonza's coming to kill her!" he yelled, the expression in his face converting from fear to frustration.  
  
Just then a second party came crashing through the forest. Ashitaka made to grab San and push her aside, as she had done to his sister, but she was on her feet before he was.  
  
It was Gonza, managing to hang onto his horse's reins with one hand while brandishing a rifle in the other. San noticed that his small band of men were following, rather reluctantly, at a much slower pace.  
  
"YOU!" bellowed Gonza. "WHERE IS YOUR SISTER?"  
  
Kaya, securely hidden under the branches, shivered at the familiar booming voice. She curled herself into a smaller ball and tried to press herself closer to the dirt wall. A spider crawled by in front of her, and she resisted the urge to move. She hated spiders.  
  
Ashitaka opened his mouth to reply and San lifted the hand holding the spear, but neither was quicker than San's wolf brothers. They would accept Ashitaka and Kaya into their forest because they were San's friends, but they would not accept this human. They tore Gonza off of his horse (which gladly ran away, rejoining the other men) and dragged him a good ten feet before tossing him into the water.  
  
"I can't swim!" roared Gonza, struggling to keep his head above the water. "WHERE ARE MY MEN?!"  
  
They stayed at a safe distance. Not one of them made any move to help Gonza.  
  
With Gonza being watched (and attacked) by the wolves, Ashitaka turned to San. "Kaya-where is she?"  
  
San turned around, scanning their surroundings, and found the perfect hideout. She slipped agilely to the old tree and leaned over the roots. "Kaya? It's safe to come out now."  
  
Kaya stepped out, being careful not to get her hair caught in the roots. Ashitaka gave her a hand and helped her up.  
  
Gonza was still struggling in the water, and Kaya had the impression that both San and Ashitaka were trying to keep from laughing hysterically as Gonza yelled futilely for his men to help him. The wolves took pity on him and dragged him back on shore at last, but as soon as he made the first move to get back, one of them growled and took hold of his shirt. The other did the same and together, they dragged Gonza off into the woods, leaving a trail of water and crushed plants. After awhile Gonza's bellows could no longer be heard. The men looked at each other and suddenly all began cheering.  
  
San's face broke into a smile and she threw herself into Ashitaka's arms. He lifted her up and spun her around.  
  
"You'll come home with us tonight to celebrate, right?" He said, and San knew it was a command and not a request.  
  
"Of course." She held him close.  
  
Kaya smiled. Gonza was gone, Lady Eboshi's death was avenged, and she could begin to see a ray of hope in the future. 


	12. After Gonza

Kaya Sees the World, Chap. 12  
  
Kaya paused beside her best friend's grave, a bouquet of starflowers from the forest in her hands. She was never quite sure what to say, although she had come many times in the past.  
  
"We're going to restore Irontown to the way it was, before Gonza took over," she told Lady Eboshi. "We haven't quite decided on a new leader yet, but Toki keeps saying that she'll only accept a female leader. The whole experience with Gonza has only strengthened their belief that 'men cannot be trusted'."  
  
Kaya laid the starflowers down and smoothed out her kimono. "I'll come back soon," she promised, and hurried back to the feast.  
  
Nobody had seen or heard from Gonza in the week since the wolves had mercilessly dragged him off. Needless to say, no one really cared very much, either.  
  
San had been residing in Irontown with Ashitaka and Kaya temporarily, but Kaya knew that sooner or later she would have to return to the forest. She could never thrive in a human community. Some of the villagers had been reluctant to let her take part in their festivities at first, but after the true story was out, everyone welcomed her with open arms.  
  
It wasn't until three weeks after Gonza's disappearance that the celebrating finally began to die down and the villagers began to return to their work. At this time San declined Ashitaka's fervent invitation for her to stay, saying that she had to return.  
  
"I'll come back whenever I can," she promised, "and Kaya, please come visit me soon."  
  
"I will," Kaya promised with a smile.  
  
Rumors were circulating now, about Gonza's status and whereabouts. Some were quite possible; others had Kaya and Ashitaka rolling on the floor and laughing hysterically. After the villagers had discovered the real cause for Lady Eboshi's death, hatred against Gonza mounted. Toki declared that she hoped the wolves had eaten him. Some of the men thought that he was lost somewhere in the forest, perhaps destined to wander forever looking for home.  
  
San returned a few days later with the true story. Her wolf brothers had finally returned, informing her that they had been merciful and not killed Gonza (causing San to groan). However, they had dragged him several hundred miles off to the west, leaving him on the outskirts of some foreign village.  
  
"I don't think it'll be a problem," she told Ashitaka. "The chances of his returning are slim. He got knocked out shortly after they dragged him out of our sight, so he probably has no idea where he got taken and why."  
  
Ashitaka drew her close to him. "I'm very glad," he said.  
  
Kaya sat about ten feet behind them on a log, a bowl of rice in her hand. She watched Ashitaka slip his arm around San, and San put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Toki came over and sat down beside Kaya. "They certainly do make a cute couple, don't they," she commented.  
  
Kaya laughed. It felt so good to laugh freely again, without the constant fear of Gonza breathing down her back.  
  
Toki took a bite of rice. "You know, Kaya, Lady Eboshi would be very proud of what Irontown is today, due to everything you've done," she said earnestly, and quietly added, "Thank you, Kaya."  
  
Kaya said nothing and only smiled. The sun cast beautiful rays of gold and crimson and violet, and she knew that Lady Eboshi was up there, watching over them above the curtain of sunset colors. 


	13. A present for Kaya

Kaya Sees the World, Chap. 13  
  
If you see weird symbols all over, please click on VIEW at the top of your toolbar in IE, go down to ENCODING and click on UNICODE (NTF – 8). Thanks!  
  
Now that that problem's solved, thanks for the reviews! I was going to make this one a turning point but changed my mind (Thanks for the tip, Shadow!) so I'll slow it down some. I've been in Montana with my friend for two weeks so I haven't updated – sorry!  
  
crystaldolphin88, you don't like Gonza either? ;) ( (that's supposed to be a winking face in case it doesn't show up)  
  
"San, we've never gone this far into the forest before. What are you leading me to?"  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
Kaya followed somewhat reluctantly in San's footsteps. The wild foliage around her was becoming unfamiliar, and she had no idea as to how far they'd traveled. Certainly farther than she'd ever been.  
  
San broke a path through the plants as she walked, ignoring the scratches of the thorns and sharp leaf edges on her tough skin. Kaya, on the other hand, wrapped her skirt tighter around her legs, hoping that she wouldn't tear it. It was her favorite kimono, in a shade of pale pink. Strategically she placed her feet in the same spots that San stepped to reduce the mess they made in the forest—and on themselves.  
  
San walked on fearlessly, carelessly brushing aside branches as she did. At last she turned back to Kaya, a wide smile on her face. "Come here."  
  
Kaya did as she was told and found herself facing an adorable baby elk. It flipped its ears rapidly upon seeing her, then blinked. It was loosely tied to a nearby tree trunk with a thick vine. The baby elk didn't seem to mind this at all; it wasn't straining to get away. In fact, it looked rather content yet startled at the appearance of Kaya and San.  
  
"Go on, you can touch her," encouraged San. Then laughing, she added, "I told you I'd get you something other than a wolf to ride! And you said you were used to Ashitaka's elk, so I got you the youngest elk I could possibly find who was old enough to live away from her mother. She's yours to tame and ride, when she gets big enough."  
  
Kaya gasped in surprise, and San laughed heartily at the shocked expression of delight on her face. Kaya stared from San to the elk and back, and ran over and flung herself into San's arms.  
  
"THANK YOU!!!" she screamed, so loudly that the birds in the trees scolded and flew off to find a more peaceful perch. Her new elk, however, stood calmly and chewed on a piece of grass. It perked up an ear when she looked back at it.  
  
Slowly Kaya approached it and patted it tentatively on the nose. "Hi," she whispered. "I'm Kaya."  
  
The elk blinked again, as if it were rather startled at Kaya's touch. Then suddenly it began to nuzzle her hand and give it a gentle lick. Kaya laughed. "It tickles!" she called to San.  
  
San laughed too, and came closer. "What are you going to name it?"  
  
Kaya's hand stilled, and the baby elk nibbled lightly at it. Absentmindedly she began stroking it again. "I don't know. Since it's a girl, maybe…Hana?" she wondered out loud, and looked at the elk. It blinked once and then twice, then licked her hand.  
  
San laughed. "I think she likes it."  
  
Kaya put her arms gently around Hana's neck. San came closer and rubbed her back. "I think she may be better off in the forest for now, since she's still very young," she explained. "Eventually she can bond with Yakkul and you'll be able to ride her while Ashitaka rides him."  
  
"They'd make a cute elk couple," said Kaya, and both of them giggled. "Shall I leave her with you for now?"  
  
"That'll be fine. I'll take good care of her, but try and come down whenever you can so that she'll get used to your presence and obeying your commands. I don't particularly need an elk trailing me everywhere."  
  
Kaya laughed and headed home shortly afterwards, both San and Hana watching her leave. She needed to get back soon in order to work her shift at the bellows, but she didn't step out of the forest until she had gathered a bouquet of blossoming starflowers.  
  
Author's Note: If I'm not horribly mistaken, "Hana" means flower in Japanese. I've been informed that it also means "nose", but I really did not intend to name Kaya's little elk "Nose"! 


	14. Foreshadowing

Kaya Sees the World, Chap. 14  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long!!! Chapter 15 is half written and will be up tomorrow, I promise!  
  
Kaya made a trip to the forest every day, and soon it didn't seem so far anymore. Some days San arranged to meet her there; other days she worked on taming Hana alone.  
  
Hana was living a happy life deep in the woods, eating berries and wild plants and drinking from the river. Kaya was slowly training the elk to let her ride her now (after a near catastrophic first attempt to ride), letting Hana get used to her scent and the feeling of having a human on her back. Although she was still quite young and it would be a long time before she equaled Ashitaka's Yakkul, Kaya was very proud, and felt deeply indebted to San.  
  
Kaya would never forget her first attempt to ride Hana. Too late she realized that she hadn't given the elk enough time to trust her; immediately Hana began bucking madly, shifting her weight from back legs to front and back. Kaya was thrown forwards and reached up to grab the antlers, as she would have on Yakkul, only to remember that Hana was a female elk-and never would have any antlers. It was lucky that this took place near the water and the force threw Kaya into the water, which broke her fall. Hana had snorted and run off into the woods, despite Kaya's calls. Annoyed with herself and worried that Hana might not return, Kaya had slowly retreated home, waiting for her drenched clothes to stop dripping water.  
  
But all had turned out well. Hana was there, chewing on a green leaf with Kaya returned tentatively the next day, and didn't run from her. It wasn't until two weeks later that Kaya dared to try the riding again. San had laughed hysterically upon hearing the story.  
  
She came to Irontown now, every once in awhile, and the villagers were slowly growing to trust her. Surprisingly, the men had been more open than the women, some of which still held faint grudges against the girl whose wolves had killed their husbands. With some coaxing and encouraging from Ashitaka and herself, Kaya was convinced, they could easily mend the break between San's forest world and Kaya and Ashitaka's human world. San herself was slowly growing more and more open to this plan as well. Several times Kaya had come back to find San sitting in their cabin, choosing her words carefully in a conversation with the women over a warm cup of tea.  
  
Kaya lifted her skirt and stepped over briars over to where her precious elk was standing. A branch crackled under her foot and Hana's ears went straight up, rotating around to catch the sound.  
  
"It's just me," said Kaya, laughing as she stroked the little red nose. She'd developed a habit of talking to the elk despite the lack of responses.  
  
"Has San been to see you recently?" Kaya asked gently, rubbing Hana's thick glossy coat. The elk turned to look at her, her ears intently listening to every syllable of her words, though her mouth chewed leaves in a never- ending motion.  
  
Sometime soon, Kaya thought, absentmindedly still rubbing, it would be nice to bring Hana back to Irontown with me. She could meet Yakkul and perhaps someday she and Ashitaka could go for a ride on their respective elk. Kaya couldn't wait to show her to Toki and the other women; she'd been babbling about it for days since she'd found out about her present from San.  
  
San paused a distance away, watching Kaya's lips move as she stroked the elk's soft fur, layered on that hard, muscular back. Kaya hadn't noticed her presence yet; her mind was evidently occupied.  
  
Unlike most other times, this meeting hadn't been pre-arranged and furthermore, San hadn't come to help her with training Hana. She had brought a message from Ashitaka, who was frustrated at not being able to find his sister when he needed her. But now that San saw how much Kaya was enjoying the moment, she didn't want to interrupt her.  
  
"Kaya," she called anyway. Kaya turned, her dark brown her swishing in the wind. Hana did the exact same motion.  
  
"San!" she called, waving brightly.  
  
San smiled. "Ashitaka needs you back at the village," she called back. "They're holding some sort of meeting and he wants you there."  
  
"Okay." Kaya gave her elk a final pat and came over to San's side. "Will you be staying here?"  
  
"Do you want me to?" asked San.  
  
"Can you?" Kaya replied with another question, and San laughed.  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"Thank you!" Kaya smiled, and with the carefree laugh of a child, disappeared into the woods. San walked over to Hana and stroked her. The elk continued to chew leaves, but San was disturbed. Ashitaka had seemed upset about something, but he hadn't told her. He hadn't bothered keeping a close eye on Kaya for a long time now; she was free to do as she wished. But for him to call for her so suddenly. . .  
  
San pushed the thoughts of her mind and occupied their space with thinking of the best way to get Hana to willingly walk to Irontown, away from her little haven in the forest. 


	15. Suspicions in Irontown

Kaya Sees the World, Chapter 15  
  
Kaya was hurtling through the forest, struggling to avoid the various roots and briars hidden in the most unusual places on the ground. In her haste she tripped over a huge oak root and fell, her kimono tearing on a thorny plant. She'd thrown her hand to break her fall, so that was now dirty and bleeding from yet another thorny plant. Annoyed, Kaya stood up and wrapped her kimono skirt tightly around her legs, making her way back to Irontown.  
  
The first thing that shocked her was the silence. It was deadly silent inside; not even a bird's chirping could be heard. Kaya was confused-they couldn't have stopped the bellows, could they? Kaya took off at a run towards a room she had avoided visiting in several months-Lady Eboshi's cabin.  
  
She drew back the cloth door, gasping for breath, and stopped in shock. The entire village was situated in the large room she was facing. All heads turned as one to look at her.  
  
"Kaya, you're here." Matter-of-factly Ashitaka made this statement and stiffly gestured to an empty space. "Sit down."  
  
Kaya obeyed slowly. There was silence. She felt the penetrating stare of her fellow villagers and shrank inwardly, not knowing what was going on.  
  
Suddenly Toki stood up. "This is outrageous," she snapped. "I know what you're all thinking, and you're wrong! Kaya wouldn't have done anything! She wasn't even here when it happened?"  
  
"Then who did?" challenged one of the men.  
  
"I don't think it was Kaya," said another man, "but this is a very grave situation indeed. Nothing like this has ever happened in Irontown, not under Gonza's control, and not under Lady E-"  
  
He choked on the word and there was cold, icy silence again. Eventually Kaya broke it by asking timidly, "What happened?"  
  
Ashitaka said nothing and after awhile gave a disgusted sigh and began to pace back and forth. Kaya eyed him worriedly, waiting for a response. Finally it was Toki who leaned over and said clearly so that all could hear, "As we all know, the men have just returned yesterday on a trip to bring more rice back to our village. There was little that could be procured, due to the poor weather conditions and the storm they encountered on the way back. Yet today, all of the rice that just arrived yesterday is gone."  
  
The last few words resonated in the room, as did Kaya's shocked gasp. It wasn't the lack of rice that bothered her so much; it was the thought that someone in Irontown might actually be stealing. That thought was unfathomable.  
  
"I'm telling you," said an old, wizened man, bent with the weight of wisdom, "The rice cannot be far. It is not much rice, but it still much too much for any one person to carry far."  
  
"I don't care where it is as much as I care who did it," snapped Toki. "We- "  
  
"Toki," said one of the other women gently, "It's all right. There's no need to take that tone of voice-"  
  
"But we've searched all of the village already," cut in one of the men, standing up now. His eye swept all those before him, and Kaya felt heavy and dull with the suspicion that this incident had provoked. "It's not here."  
  
"We can make another trip!" Toki's eyes were blazing as she jumped to her feet. "But we have to make sure that this doesn't happen again!"  
  
Voices were arguing in a web of confusion now. People leapt to their feet and argued; even several fistfights ensued, despite Ashitaka's efforts to keep them calm. Kaya edged away from them, terrified. She had never seen the villagers of Irontown-never seen Toki, Kia, her friends-fight like this. Even Ashitaka was delivering a blow here and there to keep people apart.  
  
"This is ridiculous," said Kia finally. "There's no leadership in Irontown now. When Lady Eboshi was here, everyone was kind and worked hard under her leadership. Even under Gonza's terrifying supervision nothing like this happened. And we trusted each other then!"  
  
Her voice seemed to break, though no tears fell. She stopped speaking, her hands on her hips, glaring at the mess of fighting people. Kaya saw a small trickle of blood dripping onto the floor.  
  
"Why don't we have Ashitaka be our leader?" someone nominated.  
  
"Or me!" shouted one of the men. Toki snorted.  
  
"We can't have a man!" she shouted. "Never forget Lady Eboshi's advice! You can't trust men!"  
  
"You're not a very fit candidate either, now are you, Toki?" snapped one of the men.  
  
Then a voice came out of nowhere, quiet yet more audible than all the rest put together. Kaya, pressing herself tightly against the wooden wall to stay as far away as she could, heard the three words and went utterly still.  
  
"What about Kaya?" 


	16. Kaya makes her decision

Kaya Sees the World, Chapter 16  
  
"Me?!"  
  
Everyone was staring at her in astonishment, perhaps thinking that Kaya had issued the statement herself, but in truth she was just as shocked as everyone else. She-just fifteen years old-rule an entire village of people who were three times her age?  
  
"She's only fifteen," someone pointed out.  
  
"She's gone through just about everything we've gone through, and knows how everything in this town works." Kia supported the idea. "Besides, she was closest to Lady Eboshi. She wouldn't be another Gonza."  
  
"Very true," admitted Toki.  
  
There was a long pause. Kaya was silent until gently, Ashitaka probed, "What do you think about this, Kaya?"  
  
Kaya didn't reply. The idea was slowly sinking into her brain now, and she realized with all her heart that she didn't want to do it. She loved her life just the way it was-having free time to play with Hana and to see San. She wasn't interested in leading the men on expeditions to get rice or to trade iron.  
  
"No," said Kaya, "no, I won't."  
  
There was dead silence. Ashitaka looked crestfallen. Even the noisy men were silent.  
  
Even Kaya was startled. Had that voice really come from her throat? She certainly didn't want to rule Irontown, but to speak so to an entire village of people-most of which were much older and respected than she-had she really done that? Kaya inched backwards against the wall, but there was nowhere to hide from the probing eyes of her people.  
  
Toki spoke quietly to the girl who sat against the strong log walls, looking as if she were trying to defend herself. "Are you sure about this, Kaya? You don't have to answer now. We can easily wait a few days for you to think this over."  
  
"No." Once again Kaya startled herself, along with the rest of the villagers, with her direct and rather cruel answer. "I've made my decision already. I don't need any more time."  
  
Toki took a step back at this. Behind her friend, Kia quietly said, "Kaya, please, give this a little more thought-"  
  
Kaya stood up and Kia stopped.  
  
"I don't want to do it," she stated firmly.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Ashitaka rarely came to visit her grave, but today he had made an exception. In his hand he held several branches of pale purple lilac as he stepped out the other door in Lady Eboshi's cabin.  
  
However, there was already someone there. Kaya sat at the foot of Lady Eboshi's grave, her legs folded neatly under her skirt. Drawing closer, Ashitaka realized that she was talking quietly.  
  
His heart sank. He'd come to have a private moment with his late co-leader and friend and hadn't anticipated running into his sister here, whom he wasn't exactly very happy with. As he watched, Kaya leaned forward and placed a bouquet of white starflowers at the head of the grave. She folded her hands in her lap and lowered her head.  
  
"Kaya."  
  
Surprised, Kaya turned. Her emotions changed from confusion to annoyance and softened. Ashitaka sat down beside her and added his lilac branches to the bouquet of her starflowers. Kaya didn't protest. Instead, she whispered, "I miss her so much."  
  
Ashitaka put an arm around his sister and felt her lean against him. "She's not gone, Kaya. She's always here, watching over us. She's in the wind," he said quietly, as a breeze rippled through the air. Kaya nodded.  
  
The two sat for a while at the foot of the grave. Ashitaka could almost feel Kaya's pain. She had loved her best friend dearly, and the hurt had never truly gone away. But there were more pressing matters to be taken care of.  
  
"Kaya," he pressed gently but urgently, "I really need you to rethink taking on Lady Eboshi's role as leader of Irontown."  
  
Kaya sat up straight, angry now. "I have told you already," she said, her voice shaking with anger, "I am not going to become the next Lady Eboshi!"  
  
"Kaya, if you would only-"  
  
"This is the one place in Irontown I can now come for solace and peacefulness, thanks to whoever made the suggestion that I ought to rule Irontown. I'm fifteen years old, Ashitaka, and I don't want to rule Irontown. I had finally gotten away from those people and now you come and destroy my few moments of consolation!"  
  
And with that, Kaya jumped up and ran away. 


	17. In the forest

Kaya Sees the World, Chapter 17  
  
Ashitaka watched his sister run away, his mouth becoming a hard line. Perhaps it had been too soon to press her about the topic, but-  
  
He sighed and stood up, looking miserably at the flowers at Lady Eboshi's grave. What would she have done, had she been in my shoes? he wondered. Ashitaka turned and walked back to the cabin, not looking back.  
  
He drew back the cloth door to reveal a roomful of women, all of whom were wearing very worried and saddened expressions. Ashitaka was suddenly feeling very old. He didn't want to face any of them, but wasn't about to be given that freedom.  
  
"What did Kaya say?" asked one of the women, her face white with anxiety.  
  
"Nothing different from what she said earlier. She still doesn't want to do it."  
  
Kia was the only woman sitting down. Without looking up from her hands, which were folded in her lap, she quietly said, "Maybe Kaya is right. If she doesn't want to do it, we shouldn't force her to."  
  
But rage was overcoming Ashitaka's temporary helplessness. His hands balled into fists and his eyes narrowed, annoyed with his sister's childish behavior. Toki looked at him in alarm but before her lips could issue a warning, he spoke.  
  
"No. Kaya is being childish, and she must be made to see what is the right path for her. I'll make her see," he snapped, and stormed out of the cabin.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
The women's cabin was empty. Kaya knew instinctively where everyone was- still in Lady Eboshi's cabin, discussing her refusal. She had taken an alternative route behind the cabins to avoid seeing any of them.  
  
There was only one place to go now. Kaya turned and ran, this time ignoring all the branches and briars that tore wickedly at her skirt. The pink fabric was shredded by the time she reached her elk.  
  
San wasn't here. Breathing heavily, Kaya's legs thudded to a stop. Hana's ears flipped back and forth and looked up curiously at the girl.  
  
"Hana!" Kaya cried out, despite the elk's obvious muteness, "where's San? Has she been here today?"  
  
Hana chewed noisily on a stalk of grass. Still gasping for air, Kaya slid to the ground. At that moment, San stepped out of the trees, a thick bundle of hay in her hand.  
  
"Kaya!"  
  
"SAN!"  
  
San was knocked backwards by the force of Kaya launching herself towards the wolf girl. "Kaya, what happened? What is it?" She brushed a lock out of Ashitaka's sister's eyes, worried at the terrified expression in her eyes.  
  
Kaya let her emotions out in a jumble of words so mixed up that they didn't form sentences. San let her talk, and only when her words had been reduced to helpless sobs, did she state her own opinion.  
  
"Ashitaka wants you to do it," she said, more for her own benefit than Kaya's, "but if you don't want to, you don't have to. They can't make you do it." Kaya had buried her face in a clump of violets and was still crying. San drew her up by the shoulders and said, "Look, Kaya. Go back there and tell Ashitaka you don't care what he says, you like your life the way it is and you don't want to rule Irontown."  
  
"I already did," Kaya said, tears still streaming down her face. San watched, surprised, as a glint of hope suddenly glowed in the girl's eyes. "Can I stay here with you?"  
  
San was startled, but she knew what she had to say.  
  
"No, Kaya. The forest isn't the place for you. You belong in Irontown with them, no matter how things are. You'll always be welcome to visit me whenever you want, but it isn't the right life for you."  
  
Kaya nodded, and San noted that she had extinguished the light in Kaya's eyes. She felt as if she had extinguished a burning fire within her own heart, leaving only ashes. How could Ashitaka do this to his own sister? she thought, anger taking the place of the regret.  
  
Kaya stood up slowly, and once again San was struck by the alikeness between her and her brother. "I'll go back now," she said shakily. "Thank you, San."  
  
San put her arms around the girl. "Don't worry. You can always come to me."  
  
Kaya smiled through her tears.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Ashitaka tore back the cloth door of the women's cabin, leaving a long rip on it dangling on the floor, but he didn't care. Everyone did their share and knew their place at Irontown, and Kaya needed to learn that she would have to follow hers.  
  
He scanned the room, finding it utterly devoid of people. Anger rose in him, knowing she was gone. And he knew where she had gone.  
  
Ashitaka turned and left to get his elk. 


	18. A brash exchange

Kaya Sees the World, Chapter 18  
  
There was a faint twinge of regret that San felt deeply as she watched Kaya leave. She wanted the girl to stay with her, but in her heart she knew it would never work out. Kaya was a human, and despite her friendliness with the forest, her elk, and even some of the wolves, most forest creatures would never accept her as one of them.  
  
She climbed deftly atop of Hana and led her on a slow trot, sensing that the animal understood her dark, troubled mood. Even if she had been born a normal human, even at her twenty-two years of age, she would not have wanted to take on the responsibilities of an entire village. How could Ashitaka think that Kaya could do it?  
  
Hana stopped to take a drink from the water and San got off to sit by her side, slowly rubbing her neck. Her reflection in the clear water caught her attention.  
  
She hadn't changed much from the old San, she thought silently, and wondered briefly if that was good or bad. Her hair had grown a bit longer, but otherwise, her appearance-and persona-was still the same.  
  
I wish I could say the same for Kaya, thought San sadly.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
It had been weeks since Ashitaka had stopped by to see San-something he evidently should have done much earlier, but that wasn't on his list of priorities now. At the top of that long list, ringing out in bold tones, was to bring his disobedient sister home and teach her a lesson.  
  
He knew the places where San most usually frequented, and wasn't concerned to see the first place devoid of any humans-or wolf girls. But thirty minutes later he was becoming annoyed, having still found no sign of her or her wolves, and pushed on relentlessly through the forest, snapping angrily at Yakkul to move faster. The poor elk was by now being forced to trample various plants in the forest as Ashitaka drove him off the path.  
  
He spotted her at last, sitting by the water, stroking-was that an elk? He turned and came around to her side.  
  
"San."  
  
Ashitaka was greeted with a gasp of shock that-to his amazement and disappointment-did not fade into a smile. San merely lowered her head, averting his eyes.  
  
"Ashitaka."  
  
She was not happy to see him? For a moment Ashitaka was confused, then understood. Kaya had already been here and poured out her story to the wolf girl. Made her an ally against him. The old rage rose in his throat.  
  
"Where is she?" he snapped, fighting against the volcano of rage.  
  
"Gone." And San stood up now, her arms crossed angrily. "I've sent her home. And I can tell you that she isn't very happy with you."  
  
"That was obvious before," retorted Ashitaka. He turned and slammed his fist into a tree trunk, one of the first times that San had ever seen him show such fury. Even Hana whimpered and San quickly rubbed her thick fur. "She has no right to be behaving like this!"  
  
"How can you say that?" whispered San, her voice paper-edged with coldness, a sharp contrast to Ashitaka's loud rant. "She's fifteen years old, Ashitaka. She's lived in Irontown for less than a year. She's had to go through the death of her best friend and live in fear of being killed. If you were in her position, would you want to do it?"  
  
"If I were in her shoes, I would obey my brother!" Ashitaka raged, so loudly that the birds above him scolded and flew away to find a more peaceful perch.  
  
"You-" began San angrily, but Ashitaka came towards her, silencing her abruptly with a hand cupped over her mouth.  
  
"Do not," he said, his voice shaking with anger, "think of helping her. She has her duty and she will learn to fulfill it."  
  
San was on the verge of slapping the man she loved. But at that moment, her wolf brothers rushed into the scene and tore Ashitaka away from her. He was swatting furiously at them like flies, but he was no match for a pack of young, strong wolves.  
  
"Stop!" San screamed, as she saw blood spreading down his arm. She ran to the scene, pulling wolf after wolf back. "Stop it! Leave him alone!"  
  
When they all drew back, San rushed to Ashitaka's side and saw that there was a long gash down his arm, blood spilling out of it. The arm that had born the wicked scar.  
  
"Ashitaka," she gasped out. But he had only a glare and four words for her.  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
And with that, Ashitaka climbed on top of Yakkul and left, not looking back. He rode unsteadily, one hand clutched to his wound. San heard a few choice words muttered as he left, something she'd never heard from him before.  
  
And then the brave wolf girl did something she hadn't done since she was a baby. She put her head down and cried. 


	19. She’ll never be accepted inside this tow...

Kaya Sees the World, Chapter 19  
  
Author's Note: I have definitely got to dedicate this chapter to animebaby08060. Thanks for all the reminders to update!!  
  
Kaya sat alone in the cabin in a solitary cabin, stitching silently on a new kimono that she had looked forward to completing, but now the excitement was drained. The rest of the women, she knew, were outside talking about her. When they came inside to get something they picked it up and left without a word or a glance in her direction. She knew they weren't happy with her.  
  
Toki came into the cabin and Kaya looked up expectantly, hoping for even a look in her direction, but Toki's face was strictly blank as she plucked a blanket off her bed and hurried back outside.  
  
Kaya wondered what the blanket was for.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Ashitaka held his arm steady while Toki wound the blanket tightly around it, but the blood seeped right through it. Other women ran off to get more blankets while Toki held the first one in place.  
  
Ashitaka said nothing, though the anger and hurt in his eyes were clearly visible. Toki was holding his arm so tightly that it was numb but he would likely have not felt it anyway. He was thinking only of San, filled with anger at his sister's actions and hurt at the fact that she had sided with Kaya. Irontown would collapse under the weak leaderless government now-how could Kaya be so selfish?  
  
Kia returned with a stack of blankets and Toki worked rapidly at wrapping them around Ashitaka's arm, finally tying them in place.  
  
"Thanks," he said, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"How did it happen?" asked Toki, not responding to his thanks. The question had been asked many times before but never met an answer, and the other women had tried over and over again to worm the answer out of him. She stated it bluntly and cleanly.  
  
And finally he responded with just a few words: "The wolf girl."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
The whispering outside grew louder. Kaya had watched Kia snatch up several blankets with a vague glance in her direction that had briefly given her a glimpse of hope. She climbed off her bed and towards the window, trying to keep them from noticing her.  
  
"I knew she couldn't be trusted!" Toki was saying. "Why Ashitaka ever bothered to try having her become a resident of Irontown. . ."  
  
"Now, Toki, we don't know why it happened yet," one of the other women said. "It could have been just a disagreement. We've caused some hurt to people in our time."  
  
"Like what?" snapped Toki.  
  
"Well, such as the time I shot Ashitaka," Kia reminded them. "We're all upset now about the rice and Kaya's refusal and now this, but it will all cool down. Let Ashitaka have his rest," she ordered, as one of the women showed signs of turning towards his room.  
  
"We'll never have her inside this town again," Toki vowed.  
  
Kaya watched silently, terrified. Were they talking about her still? Toki wanted to throw her out? They were talking about Ashitaka being hurt, but he had been in perfect condition the last time she'd seen him.  
  
Kaya went outside now, no longer afraid of being seen, and quietly asked, "What happened to my brother?"  
  
The women gave each other skittish looks, none of them wanting to answer the question. Finally Toki stepped forward.  
  
"Go ask your wolf girl friend," she snapped. 


	20. Placing the blame

Kaya Sees the World, Chapter 20  
  
Cowgrree: Thanks for all your suggestions! I'll be trying to keep them in mind as this story develops.  
  
SHay: Lol, I actually always thought they really were brother and sister since Kaya said ". . .so you won't forget your little sister" when she gave him the crystal dagger. I guess I'll have to keep them brother and sister now, but thanks for pointing that out!  
  
And thank you so much to everyone else that reviewed!  
  
While Kaya stood outside, shocked at her friend's words, Ashitaka was sitting alone in Lady Eboshi's cabin. Perhaps he was being rather ridiculous, he thought, his brow furrowed in thought and indecision. The wounded arm rested limply across his legs, parallel to his chest, while his other elbow stood on his knee and propped up his chin.  
  
He shouldn't have taken his anger out on San, he thought, and the first pangs of guilt began coming to him. Nor should he have punched the tree. . . nor should he have told the women of Irontown what had happened. The problem of Irontown's next ruler was no longer the priority on his list, Ashitaka realized, as he leaned back against the hard wooden wall. Far off in the distance he could hear the women's voices, but couldn't make out what they were talking about. He didn't want to know, although he already knew.  
  
They were talking about San.  
  
As if they didn't have enough problems in the town already, he had now managed to turn the townspeople against her. Ashitaka knew Toki's ways-by sunset, the entire town would know that San was the one responsible for Ashitaka's injuries. He half wanted to run outside and tell them it wasn't her fault, that it was his fault, but then that would implicate the fact that Kaya had been there visiting San, pouring out her problems-which the women did not support either. And now he figured Kaya deserved some sort of privacy.  
  
Ashitaka sighed. He was beginning to sense that he was the problem in this mess.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
From the forest emitted a sound that San had hardly ever heard before. There was always the chirping of birds, the scurrying of squirrels, the rattling of kodamas, the gentle clash of ripe nuts falling against the ground. Other times-and she shivered to remember this-there had been days when the forest was alight with fire and roaring with the gunshots and calls of Lady Eboshi to her men.  
  
But today, it was silent.  
  
It was as if someone had draped a silencing cover over the forest, sealing all sound away. There was not a single bird on the tree that Ashitaka had punched in anger. The leaves hung still and sullen; the trunk was silent and somber. It seemed as if she were the only thing alive in this forest.  
  
Her wolf brothers came to her side and nuzzled her arm, but San did not respond. At the moment she didn't know whom to blame. Ashitaka, for his ruthless anger and for punching the tree? Her wolf brothers, for injuring the man she loved? Kaya, for having caused such uproar in Irontown?  
  
Or was it her own fault, for having brought humans into the forest?  
  
She wondered briefly if Kaya would ever come to see her again-if she was permitted. Most likely Ashitaka had a scolding ready for her.  
  
= = = = = =  
  
Kaya had fled from the women, but not to where Ashitaka was. She chose an alternate route and hurried out of Irontown.  
  
Gasping for breath, she ran on until she came to rest at a young tree which generously held out its branches to provide some shade for her. It was where Ashitaka had slept that first day when Kaya went exploring. Kaya sat down under it and leaned against the trunk. So much had changed since her first day here, she thought.  
  
For the first time she wondered what her life would have been like if she had stayed at home and not come with Ashitaka. Would she be married to Taro now, the mother of a newborn child?  
  
I'll never know, thought Kaya. She glanced worriedly in the direction of the forest. 


	21. Planning an adventure

Kaya Sees the World, Chapter 21  
  
This chapter is dedicated to one very special reviewer, meyojojo-is your name really Momo? That was my name for a long while before I got a legal name change! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I'm really glad you like it!  
  
Time passed slowly for the young girl who sat under the slim tree. The problem of the absence of a ruler had touched every topic in Irontown. With little rice left now (no one had managed to retrieve the rice that had mysteriously disappeared), another expedition was clearly needed, but who was to lead it? The women's vote had obviously gone to Kaya, with much disapproval for her hesitation on accepting the role as leader of Irontown. Ashitaka had suggested that perhaps he ought to lead the men. The men themselves were not interested in making the trip at all; most believed the rice was still stored somewhere secretly close. Worst of all, suspicious were aroused, breaking close friendships that had lasted for decades.  
  
Then, in a recent storm, the roof of one of the unoccupied houses had been blown off. Indecision swirled around this as well: should it quickly be rebuilt, ignoring the pressing need for rice first, or should it be left alone for now, seeing as it was unoccupied? Those who believed in the latter were challenged by those who pointed out that winter was quickly settling in and they would need every house to be stored full of rice.  
  
The result was that nothing happened, save for a heated discussion which left everyone infuriated.  
  
Was this all her fault? thought Kaya dispiritedly, then came to the decision that yes, most of the troubles of Irontown could have been avoided, had she not come.  
  
Then slowly in Kaya's mind formed the idea that she had never dared to think before. Would she have been happier as a mother and respected young woman in her hometown?  
  
She'd spent too much time dawdling. Quickly Kaya came to her senses and hurried back towards the gate. If she stayed outside the town for too long, the villagers were sure to think that she had been with the wolf girl again.  
  
= = = = = =  
  
At that moment, Ashitaka was trying to organize a party to get more rice, while trying to avoid rousing more angry opinions. The men were either being sluggishly unreactive to his suggestions, or shouting out angry insults. Ashitaka's patience was wearing thin at a rapid rate.  
  
In the corner of his eye he saw Kaya enter. Part of him wanted to call out to her and apologize for the earlier events, but he knew that the best thing to do was to avoid raising the subject of his sister again. He turned back to the villagers. They were all muttering darkly again.  
  
Suddenly, a significantly shorter figure stepped out, shouting, "We'll go!"  
  
Ashitaka stared in surprise. It was Toki, that defiant trademark glare of hers written on every line on her face. "We women will go! We told you men that you couldn't be trusted!"  
  
As the men continued to stare wide-eyed at this proclamation-the women had never made a trip to fetch rice before-they began to object.  
  
"You don't even know the way!"  
  
"You'll never be able to carry all that rice back!"  
  
"Probably drop it over the edge of the mountain," snickered another, and some chuckled heartily at this. Kia stepped out from behind Toki.  
  
"We are ready," she proclaimed, more to Ashitaka than anyone else. "When do we leave?"  
  
Ashitaka glanced in the direction of his sister. She was gone, probably having disappeared into her cabin.  
  
"Soon," he heard himself saying faintly. "As soon as possible." 


	22. Setting out

Kaya Sees the World, Chapter 22  
  
Oh mang I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I keep saying that I'll be updating regularly and I haven't been keeping up with it, so I'll come right out now and say that updates will probably be very irregular from now on. Thanks again to all my reviewers : )  
  
He hadn't asked her to come. Kaya wasn't surprised. She wondered briefly where they were now. She wondered if Ashitaka's arm was strong enough.  
  
Ashitaka had rounded up the women and left early in the morning, before the sun had even broken through the pale blue blanket of a horizon. She'd heard them leaving - heard the rustling and hushed voices. The youngest of the cabin's inhabitants had pulled her blanket over her head and pulled her legs up to her chest, half-hoping that Toki would tap on her shoulder and whisper, "Wake up, Kaya. It's time to go."  
  
But it never happened, and when Kaya turned over ten minutes later she was facing a cold, dark empty room.  
  
With all the female inhabitants of Irontown gone, Kaya was suddenly very lonely. She wandered throughout the silent town, feeling like the sole survivor of a town that had been ravaged by plague. The men were still asleep-something that had become more and more common recently, angering Ashitaka greatly. How was he to achieve anything if his men refused to work?  
  
Kaya made her way to the well outside Lady Eboshi's cabin and fetched herself a full bucket of water and began to lug it back to her cabin, switching it from hand to hand in order to even out the weight.  
  
Two twin shadows passed over Kaya's head and she stopped to look up, sloshing some of the water over her bare feet. Silhouetted against the sun's bright rays were two large birds circling slowly, wings spread out wide. Eagles? Hawks? Kaya couldn't tell, but they sent a cold shiver down her spine.  
  
Her feet were cold. She picked up her bucket again and hurried back with the intention of making herself a warm bowl of rice.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
We're not lost, thought Ashitaka furiously.  
  
He had come once or twice with Lady Eboshi before, but both times it had been raining and he had not paid any attention to the route, especially as he hadn't been the one leading. He'd never expected that Lady Eboshi would have-  
  
Ashitaka shook his head to clear his mind of her memory, and once again reminded himself that his purpose was now to lead her people.  
  
I must do it well, he thought, but his brows knitted in frustration.  
  
Nothing looked familiar-but then again, it wasn't as if he could remember anything other than rain and the crunch of rocks beneath his feet.  
  
In one way he was grateful for the clear weather, but at the same time he wouldn't particularly mind having a bit of darkness to mask his expression, either. Ashitaka pursed his lips and looked around. Nothing surrounded them but trees and rocks.  
  
They had already climbed painstakingly over two mountains and were halfway up the third. None of the women had uttered a word of complaint-even the horses had been noisier, but Ashitaka knew they were tired. He was as well.  
  
He was certain that the rice fields were just beyond the mountains, but no one knew how many more mountains they would have to climb. As Ashitaka raised his head to look into the distance, he realized for what seemed like the thousandth time that he could not see the end of the mountains.  
  
And for the first time all day, he thought of Kaya. 


	23. A diverging of paths

Kaya Sees the World, Chapter 23  
  
Kaya made another cut in her bedpost, using a sharp blade she'd acquired after her first few days in Irontown. She'd done this every day since the women had left with Ashitaka, partly to pass the time and partly out of curiosity of how much longer it would take the women than the men-if any. She knew that once the women put their mind to something it would be impossibly to change their ideas.  
  
Five deep elongated cuts for five long, boring days. Kaya sighed. Toki would probably reprimand her for defiling the bed when she returned.  
  
In the past, when Lady Eboshi had led the men, it had taken then no longer than seven days, no matter what wind and rain they traveled through. Therefore, Kaya reasoned, they should be coming home soon. She, like everyone else in the village, knew that the rice supply was running very low.  
  
She had been passing most of her time stitching on a new kimono, although there was no need for one. The only reason she had bothered to make herself new ones in the past was because her old ones had been frayed and torn by too many trips into the forest, and she hadn't made any of those recently. She longed to see San again but was fearful of her reaction, though she still didn't know what exactly had happened.  
  
Fall was coming, thought Kaya dispiritedly. Strangely she'd stood in front of the cabin every day and watched a sunset of leaves flutter down before her. With no more starflowers in bloom-not that Kaya would venture near the forest recently-she'd woven some leaf crowns out of the most beautiful and bright leaves she could find, then placed them at Lady Eboshi's grave. She'd swept piles of them out of her cabin when they floated in through the windows during the night. She'd even used those piles for kindling when she didn't feel like going to get firewood. But Kaya had never noticed it was fall.  
  
So that meant her first wintertime in Irontown was approaching, and she couldn't think of a colder way to spend it. With no one speaking to her, her best friend dead, and isolated from her other friend. . .  
  
Kaya stretched out on her bed, reviewing wintertimes of years past. Every year she and Ashitaka had played out in the snow, pelting each other with snowballs until they were screaming with cold and laughter. Some years other royal children had been brought to play with them-but all too quickly they had been whisked back to their own respective royal homes. There had never been anything as beautiful, the younger Kaya had once thought, as watching snowflakes fall in front of the bright moon from her window.  
  
She watched from a different window now, as she thought these thoughts. Kaya imagined the bright forest bare and leafless, clawed branches tearing through the sky. She wondered how snow would look falling from them.  
  
And in spite of herself, Kaya couldn't help wishing that she was back in the home where she had grown up.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
He was doing his best to hide his frustration and confusion, but Ashitaka knew the women had long ago noticed. He mused that any moment one might of them-most likely Toki-would declare him unfit to lead (of course, he was a man-and that earned him an infinite number of strikes against him in Toki's book) and overthrow him.  
  
In the past five days they'd slowly made their way over twelve mountains in all. Most of their food supply was gone and Ashitaka knew that sooner or later he'd have to stop and send the women off on a search for food. It had never happened before when Lady Eboshi had lead, and Ashitaka shook inwardly as he thought of the idea of having to stop to forage for food.  
  
The past nights had been cold. Winter was drawing nearer, bringing with it hissing winds, shredding the foliage and showering them in leaves. The women had slept uncomplainingly on the cold ground, however, covering themselves with leaves, huddling together to share the warmth.  
  
Ashitaka admired them for it.  
  
If they pressed on much longer, he thought, they would either die of starvation, or exhaustion. But if they stopped here they'd freeze to death, and if they turned back they'd die from being teased by the men.  
  
The road diverged at noon of that fifth day. Following Ashitaka's example, everyone stopped, and he bought himself some time by letting the reason of their lack of movement travel to the back of their company. Meanwhile, he got off of Yakkul to examine both dirt paths carefully. There were no signs of footprints anywhere, nor could he remember which he had gone down before. Both paths seemed equally broken.  
  
As Toki made her way to the front, a small chipmunk scrambled down the left path, chasing a nut. Ashitaka straightened; his decision was made.  
  
"We'll take this one," he said, remounting Yakkul. The group silently followed him.  
  
As the last horse stepped obediently down the left trail, a kodama appeared on the edge of the road. It sat on a rock, staring down at the weary travelers while shaking its head; then, with a few clicks and rotations of its head, it got up and ran down the right path. 


End file.
